1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to automating the process of producing thousands of serial tissue sections from an embedded tissue block in such a fashion as to allow said tissue sections to be reliably collected, handled, stored, and digitally imaged (via automated retrieval) using both light and transmission electron microscopes in order to produce 3D reconstructions of the original tissue's structure.
2. Background of the Invention
Today neuroscientists are routinely carrying out evermore-advanced physiological experiments and cognitive scientists are proposing and testing evermore-comprehensive models of brain function. Unfortunately, these experiments and models involve brain systems where incomplete information regarding the system's underlying neural circuitry presents one of the largest barriers to research success. It is widely accepted within the neuroscience community that what is needed is a comprehensive and reliable wiring diagram of the brain that will provide a neuroanatomical scaffolding (and a set of foundational constraints) for the rest of experimental and theoretical work in the neuro- and cognitive sciences. Unfortunately, the current approach of attempting to integrate the deluge of thousands of individual in vivo tracing experiments into a coherent whole is proving to be a virtually impossible task.
There is an alternative approach that avoids the problem of stitching together the results of thousands of in vivo tracer injection experiments. The imaging of a single post-mortem brain at a sufficiently high resolution to resolve individual neuronal processes and synapses, while maintaining registration across size-scales, would allow direct tracing of a brain's connectivity. Researchers using the raw data in such a synapse-resolution brain connectivity atlas would be able to map all the regions, axonal pathways, and synaptic circuits of the brain; and unlike separate specialized experiments, the results would immediately and easily be integrated because they are all performed on the same physical brain.
Today, the creation of such a synapse-resolution atlas has only been achieved for tiny invertebrate animals such as C. Elegans (a round worm measuring 1 mm in length and less than 100 μm in diameter). This is because the fundamental technology used, that of serial section electron reconstruction, currently requires the painstaking manual production of thousands of extremely thin (<1 μm) tissue slices using a standard ultramicrotome in which newly sliced tissue sections are floated away from the cutting knife on water and manually placed on slotted TEM specimen grids a few sections at a time.
Because of the manual nature of this current process, this technique is totally impractical to apply to larger brain structures and so it is currently unable to address the needs of the larger community of neuroscientists who require a map of the brain connectivity of rodent and primate brains. The key challenge in extending these imaging technologies to map structures that are 1×105 (mouse brain) and 1×108 (human brain) times as large as C. Elegans is the invention of a reliable automated process for producing these thin serial tissue sections. The invention described herein is targeted at this automation challenge.
3. Prior Art
We are unaware of any current microtome design (either in production or disclosed in the open literature) that adequately addresses this need for automating the production, collection, handling, and imaging of large numbers of thin tissue sections suitable for use in light and transmission electron microscopic 3D reconstruction work. Although there is a vast number of patents pertaining to microtomes and their automation, these designs are targeted toward automating the slicing process only, and do not address the tissue collection and handling processes. Today the term “automated microtome” has become synonymous with a manual microtome merely having motorized knife advance. Thus, current “automated microtome” designs still require manual slice retrieval and manual slide or grid mounting for imaging. Such manual slice retrieval necessitates skilled, delicate, and incredibly time-consuming work be expended on each tissue slice (or small series of slices) as it involves “fishing” each tissue slice out of a water boat attached to the knife of the ultramicrotome instrument and onto a TEM grid.
One published microtome design that does somewhat address the automation of tissue collection is U.S. Utility Pat. No. 5,746,855 by Bolles. In that design, the standard manual method of blockface taping (whose advantages for slice collection and handling are described more fully in U.S. Utility Pat. No. 4,545,831 by Ornstein) is proposed to be automated by a pressure roller pressing a reel of transparent adhesive tape against the blockface just before the microtome blade cuts the next slice of tissue off the block. Thus the slice is adhered to the tape and can be carried away automatically by simply advancing the tape reel. (The advantages of tape as a collection, storage, and imaging medium for tissue sections is described in U.S. Utility Pat. No. 3,939,019 by Pickett.)
The automatic taping lathe-microtome invention described herein is most similar to this taping designed proposed by Bolles; however, our design improves and extends the application of that design significantly. For example, a key disadvantage of Bolles' design is that it makes no modification to the current standard microtome design which involves a discontinuous ratcheting motion of the flat block across the knife. Thus the Bolles design requires the tape to be freshly applied to the block after each slice also in a discontinuous fashion. This seems difficult to automate reliably especially for very thin tissue slices as would be required for most neural reconstruction work.
Another proposed method for automating the collection of tissues from a microtome disclosed in U.S. Utility Pat. No. 6,387,653 by Voneiff and Gibson, proposed the use of a series of rollers to collect the tissue from the blade of a microtome and move it directly to a glass slide. That design also makes no modification to the current standard microtome design, and thus also suffers from the discontinuous ratcheting action. The Voneiff and Gibson design, however, uses neither blockface taping nor tape as a collection medium.
It should be noted that neither the Bolles' design nor the Voneiff and Gibson design target the collection of tissue slices for electron microscopic (ultrastructure) imaging. Imaging by an electron beam requires that the tissue slice is unobstructed by any holding substrate thicker than a few nanometers. The tape in Bolles' design and the glass slide in the Voneiff and Gibson design are much too thick for this. The design disclosed herein directly targets collection of slices for light and transmission electron microscopic imaging, and makes modifications to the tape collection medium in order to accommodate this.
The automatic taping lathe-microtome invention described herein completely redesigns the basic cutting motion of the microtome, replacing the standard discontinuous ratcheting motion with the continuous rotary motion of a lathe. As will be described below, this continuous lathe cutting design makes possible continuous taping and slice collection. The result is a mechanically more stable, more reliable, faster, and more easily constructed design which should finally make possible the fully automated production, collection, handling, imaging, and storage of thousands of semithin and ultrathin tissue sections for use in light and transmission electron microscopic serial 3D reconstruction of neural (and other) tissue.